kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stat Matrix
The handles Data-Sora's stat growth and abilities in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Similar to Final Fantasy X's Sphere Grid, you progress on a line of circuitry within the matrix, which is segmented into slots. Throughout Data-Sora's quest, he'll receive that can be placed in these slots, raising the appropriate stats and progressing further through the matrix. When Data-Sora levels up, he receives Level Up chips, that will grant him a boost to all of his basic stats. Chips are powered by CPUs that appear throughout of the matrix. Chips must be installed first next to a CPU and then building outwards from it. If two CPUs are linked by a path of chips, it activates , which doubles the effects of the chips in the connecting path. While chips cannot be uninstalled, they can be replaced with other available chips. The Stat Matrix begins with only a small area available, but each chapter that is completed in the story unlocks a new area, with its own CPU. Scattered throughout the matrix are a number of features that unlock new capabilities for Sora. These include , Command Expansions and Accessory Expansions, and . Bonus Boosters Bonus Boosters unlock abilities when linked to a CPU through chips. Most of them can be switched on or off once they have been activated, with the exception of Scan. There are a total of twenty-seven Bonus Boosters in the Stat Matrix, but some abilities are activated through multiple boosters. If more than one booster for an ability is switched on, the ability will be leveled up. Command Expansions and Accessory Expansions Command Expansions are blue and marked with a key symbol, and they increase the number of commands that can be equipped in the Command Matrix. Accessory Expansions are green and marked with the image of an armlet, and they increase the number of accessories that can be equipped in the Gear Matrix. Each expansion activates after chips have been linked to both of its connectors. There are a total of five Command Expansions and three Accessory Expansions in the Stat Matrix. Cheat Tuners Five different tuners appear in the Stat Matrix. Once they have been linked to a CPU through a path of chips, they can be activated to affect different aspects of gameplay. Using cheats generally has both positive and negative effects. Some trophies can be obtained by setting the Cheat Tuners to their more difficult settings. Bug Chips are obstacles that block your progress through the Stat Matrix. They have a similar design to Bug Blox, and they appear in two forms, Bug Chip: R and Bug Chip: Y, which are colored red and yellow, respectively. They can be removed from the Stat Matrix by using Debug Devices. List of Chips Debug Device A is an item type that removes Bug Chips that block progress in the Stat Matrix. There are two variations of Debug Device, Debug Device: R and Debug Device: Y. A Debug Device: R removes a red-colored Bug Chip: R, and a Debug Device: Y removes a yellow-colored Bug Chip: Y. While a Debug Device: R seem more common to find, a Debug Device: Y is much harder to obtain. There are only four Yellow Bug Chips on the Stat Matrix. The area of the Stat Matrix containing Yellow Bug Chips are found during the events of Castle Oblivion. Related trophies ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' See also *Abilities (Kingdom Hearts Re:coded) *Gear Matrix *Command Matrix Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded